oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lovakengj House
The Lovakengj House (pronounced "Lova-KANE") in Great Kourend resides in a volcanic area exclusively inhabited by dwarves. They are responsible for providing military equipment for the Shayzien House forces, focusing on Mining and Smithing as crafts. The Lovakengj House's main export are ores found by blasting rocks with dynamite in the blast mine, in addition to Shayzien supply armour, which is made from lovakite, a unique metal found only within the Lovakengj House that is said to be useful in encounters with lizardman shamans. Gaining house favour Earning favour with the Lovakengj requires you to assist in the collecting of resources for blast mining and the creation of armour. Earning the favour of the Lovakengj house will allow players to collect new compounds used to make dynamite for blast mining. Blast mining will allow players to get ores at an accelerated rate, but only if they choose to invest their time with the Lovakengj House. Making dynamite Dynamite is used in the Lovakengj House's mining operations. It is created from volcanic sulphur, juniper charcoal, saltpetre and a pot, then using the resulting dynamite pot with a ball of wool. Adding the wool to the dynamite gives roughly 0.033% favour. Volcanic sulphur, requiring level 42 mining to mine, is found at the sulphur mine in the north-west part of the Lovakengj House. Each volcanic sulphur mined grants 0.026% favour. Juniper charcoal is created by adding juniper logs (which require 42 woodcutting to chop) to one of the charcoal burners (60 max per furnace) then light it and pay Smoggy 600 coins (per furnace) to watch over the process for you. After about 16-17 hours the player will receive 50 charcoal per log they put in the furnace, producing 3,000 juniper charcoal per furnace. Saltpetre can be found in the area south of the Hosidius House bank, and will spawn in one of five possible locations within the area, and moves once the deposit is depleted. A spade is required to gather saltpetre. A helpful tip is that Konoo, a saltpetre digger, will be located wherever the latest saltpetre deposit is located. Empty pots can be purchased in bulk in Toothy's Pickaxes, a store next to the bank chest near the sulphur mine. In total, a player will need to make approximately 550 dynamite to reach 30% favour, taking into account the small amounts of favour gained for mining volcanic sulphur. To achieve 40% percent for the elite clue scroll, it takes about 730 dynamite. To gain 84% favour in the house, raised to 100% by delivering all four minecart control scroll, will take about 1,500 dynamite including the favour from mining sulphur. To gain 100% favour in the house, will take about 1,700 dynamite including the favour from mining sulphur. Making Shayzien supply armour Once players have 30% favour, they will receive permission to mine in the lovakite mine, where lovakite ore can be found. These ores along with 2 coal for each ore, are then smelted in a special furnace south of the blast mine (or usage of the Superheat Item spell) into lovakite bars to smith Shayzien supply armour. Players require level 65 in mining to mine lovakite, and level 45 smithing to smelt the ore. Players can smith various tiers of the supply armour depending on their smithing level, and turn in the armour pieces to various armourers found throughout the Lovakengj House. Mining and smithing experience will also be given as a reward. However, by smithing a set of supply armour, consisting of a helm, platebody, greaves, gloves, and boots, players will gain larger amounts of favour by packing them into a Shayzien supply crate, found within drawers in the houses of armourers. The tier players are able to smith are dependent on their smithing level and the amount of favour players have: *At 30%, players can smith tier 1 supply armour for the armourer (tier 1). Handing in tier 1 supply crates earns 0.5% favour per crate turned in. Full set requires 53 smithing. *At 40%, players can smith tier 2 supply armour for the armourer (tier 2). Handing in tier 2 supply crates earns 1% favour per crate turned in. Full set requires 63 smithing. *At 50%, players can smith tier 3 supply armour for the armourer (tier 3). Handing in tier 3 supply crates earns 1.5% favour per crate turned in. Full set requires 73 smithing. *At 60%, players can smith tier 4 supply armour for the armourer (tier 4). Handing in tier 4 supply crates earns 2% favour per crate turned in. Full set requires 83 smithing. *At 70%, players can smith tier 5 supply armour for the armourer (tier 5). Handing in tier 5 supply crates earns 2.5% favour per crate turned in. Full set requires 93 smithing. Delivering minecart control scrolls Once players reach 65% favour they may speak to Miriam south of the Lovakengj bank to unlock the Lovakengj Minecart Network. Players must deliver 4 minecart control scrolls to 4 different locations throughout Great Kourend. Each scroll delivered grants the player 4% favour, with a maximum of 16% available. House benefits *At 15% favour, players are able to access Thirus Urkar's Fine Dynamite Store, which sells dynamite. *At 65% favour, players are able to access the Lovakengj Minecart Network. *At 100% favour, players are able to blast rocks in the blast mine. Players require a chisel, tinderbox, and dynamite in order to blast hard rocks in the mine. The blast mine offers moderate mining experience per hour and decent money per hour, depending on the player's mining level. Features Sulphur mine The Sulphur mine is located in the northwestern section of the Lovakengj House. Volcanic sulphur deposits are found here. Breathing filters like the gas mask or face mask must be equipped to reduce damage taken from toxic gases in the mine. Lovakite mine The lovakite mine is located south of the sulphur mine and requires at least 30% favour to mine in. It is the only place where lovakite ore can be obtained. A bank can be found within the mine, making it a good place to mine coal. Lovakengj mine The Lovakengj mine is a small mine found north-west of the southern bank. Four iron rocks, six coal rocks, and one mithril rock can be found here. Blast mine The blast mine is a large mine that can only be used once players have 100% favour. It is run by operators who clean the player's blasted ore, returning ore based on the player's mining level. Shops *Thirus Urkar's Fine Dynamite Store *Toothy's Pickaxes *Little Munty's Little Shop *The Deeper Lode Personalities *Armourer (tier 1) *Armourer (tier 2) *Armourer (tier 3) *Armourer (tier 4) *Armourer (tier 5) *Fuggy *Lovada *Mine supervisor *Miriam *Munty *Operator *Toothy *Thirus *Miriam Category:Zeah Category:Old School-exclusive content